All Fair In War And Love
by Cuteyamyrose
Summary: Contains: SALLYXAMY, Alittle rape then it goes into normal sex, And family
1. Making Family

Are two ladies (Sally and Amy) We're watching a romantic movie in the living room... "Ah romance is such beauty!" Amy says in a lovable voice. "I'd not think it'll like you back" Sally giggles. Amy wasnt pleased that Sally said that... "Hey just because its taking awhile for me to get Sonic doesnt mean in the future li-" Sally closed Amy's mouth with her finger. "Shh...! I was just teasing Amy." "Hmp!" Amy Sighed. "But still ...Sonic's mine you got that!" "Haha.. Sure!" Sally smiled happily and Amy frusturaded. "Lets go in your room Amy" "Sure..." Amy muttered.

Amy and Sally been rivals for like ever so theres no way there not gonna get alone.. or is there?

Later at Amy's room it was silent as a rock for moments. Amy was thinking about what sally said... ("I'd not think it'll like you back") "Soooo..." "So what?" Amy questions back very angry. "..Amy..." Sally touches Amy's check. Amy started to cry a little "..Sally Im-" "I know" she replies. Amy thanks Sally by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

A-Amy..." Sally ends up smirking. Amy blushes in surprise. "D-Dont smile at me like that!" Amy blushing still. "I think you need to know whats the difference between a smile and a smirk... Babe!" "Ba-Babe?" Amy trying to run away but Sally Grabbing her from her back. "You know you want it..." Sally tring to kiss Amy but Amy pulls back her head "Stop!" Amy forcing. Sally pulls Amy's face infront of her's looking angry. "Please..." Sally enjoying ever second. befour amy could say something Sally grabs Amy's 'Melons' "NYA..!" "Hehe" Sally pushes Amy down to the bed. Sally squeezes Amy's melons even more. "I-I-Im...Sonics' suppose to be the first I do this with! Get off!" Sally doesnt get off instead she pulls up Amy's chin making them face to face.

"Amy.. _SCREW!_ Sonic. does he kiss you? Does he give you a chance? and does he love you?" Amy.. Say what your heart is saying." Amy though for minutes and maybe hours then she finally knew what to say. Amy turns around with her butt up in the air. "My heart says: Turn over and you make me YOUR bitch" Sally smiles. "Sure what ever you want! but first I need to get something" Sally then left the room. Amy was thinking what Sally was getting after a moment or two Sally came back "Whats that?" Amy questions "dildo '' Sally answers. "We're having Sex?" Amy asks

"Sure I though you wanted to." "I do! but... Im just a beginner" Amy blushes in embarrassment "Thats why I got a beginners dildo now get back with your butt in the air" Amy got back into her pose again.

"A..Are Yo-ow! aahh!" She yelps in pain. Sally enters the dildo into Amy's Anal "..S-Sally!" "Huh?" "It Hu- Ah.. Hurts.." "Oh! Sorry... I forgot this" She puts some lube in her anal. "Ah...O-oh my goodness!" "Now now.. thats just the lube wait until that dildo gets into ya!" "Mhh.."

After Moments of putting the lube into the pink rose they finally start the sex. "You ready Ames?" Sally smirks "Yes." Amy replies. Sally puts in the dildo at a perfect time "Ahhh!~" Amy Moans in pleasure. They did it for 9 Minutes. "Enjoying it sweet babe?" "Yes!" "Lets try something 'New' " Sally took the dildo out and grabbed another one but it different. The dildo was wrapped around the bottom of her. "Another one.. but its different.." Amy confused said. "Yup im going to do you like a man" "Sounds fun!" Amy smiles "Which hole?" "You choose" Sally slowly puts it into the pus. hole. "Man! your tight!" "Ahhh! ...ahh..~" "hehe..!" They done it for an hour they both enjoyed ever second! "Sally.. Im-Im Coming!" "Ahh. M-me too!" They both came. Semen was all over the bed.

Amy gets in the cover but yelps in pain. "Something wrong?" Sally asked. Amy gave a look that could kill but it look adorable "You bang to hard!" She hissed. "haha someone sore!" Sally teases "Y-yes" Amy admits cuddling on Sally. "Im sorry." Amy yawns "Thanks Sally that was the most fun I had in awhile" "And the most sorest moment in your life!" Sally adds "That too" Amy admits again Sally laughs. Soon Amy feel asleep and as soon as that Sally did too.

So a couple of days later Amy and Sally got merried also they had one kid named Samy It was a girl Amy gave birth to it.

"Honey we'res the ketchup!" Sally yells to Amy "Its in the first cabinet!" Amy yells back. When Sally got out of the kitchen she found Amy and Samy on the couch. "Common Aunt Sal! We're watching a movie!" Samy excited. Sally smiles and watches the movie with them. They all had a great time!


	2. Im so sorry!

It was in the middle of the night everone was sleeping Sally, Amy And Samy. Sally grabbed Amy's Butt alittle. Amy slaps Sally's hand "Stop it.." Amy laughs. "Mmmh..." _**"I SAID STOP IT!"**_

Later In The Morning Amy was the first one to wake up at 6:30 She putted her pink bathrobe on. "SAMY WAKE UP ITS TIME FOR SHCOOL!" She yells "Just 10 more minutes.." "Ya 10 more minutes then you wont have time to dress and you'll miss the bus!" Sally warns "Fine.." Samy gets up, gets dress gets her glasses, grab her backpack. "So whats for breakfest?" Samy Ask. "We're having toast and orange juice" Amy Answers. Samy and Amy have breakfest for 3 minutes later Amy hears Samy's bus "Theres you bus Sam." "while Ok bye mom!" "Bye!" Amy waves back. Samy got on her bus It started moving. Amy waved back out the door to Samy. While the bus left the house Sally (In a purple bathrobe) sneeked behide Amy "Hello." She grabbed her arms around Amy's waist. "Hello Sal" Amy's tail started waggling. "So-" Sally licked Amy's cheek "-Wanna 'Do It?'" "Do you think we need another kid?" Amy yells at Sally. "No two ended dildo?" "No" Amy suggested. "Fine" Sally whins. "Are you suppose to be at work anyway?" "Nope! Day off" Sally said smartly. Amy sighed then Sally gave a kiss to the cheek of the pink rose ('Chu'). There was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Amy walks to the door and opens it. "Hi Mina" "Hi Ames." "So may I help you" Sally Bows. "Nah I just wanted too talk." "Oh sure" Sally Amy and Mina have a frinedly talk for 6 minutes talking about life. "Well gals I gotta get going need to go to work" Mina smile then they both smile back "Ok bye sonic!" Mina walks out the door walking right. "Soo now what?" Sally sounded bored "While boredom there I'll be making something for Samy to eat win she gets home form shcool" Amy walks into the kitchen and Sally fellows. "So what you making?" "Blueberry pie like always" Sally sighs "Do you think we should make something else?" "Nope!" Amy tries gets the blueberries from the jar but she blushes making cherries on her cheeks intend. "If you dont wannado that ill do you~" Sally wass grabin' Amy's little red butt that what made Amy Serious. "EKKK~! STOP IT!" She shouts and punching Sally to the floor like a dead rat. Amy looks down at the hurted acorn. **_"IM SO SORRY SAL BABE!"_** Amy sobs. "I-Im Ok.." Amy sniffs "A-Are you sure?" "O...Okay dokie!". Amy hugs Sally for forgiveness.


End file.
